Taking off work
by Fromashtree
Summary: Nagayuki x OC x Takeyasu


Yume groaned feeling arms snake around her shoulders. "How did you get into my apartment?" She questioned the man behind her. "Picked the lock." He spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She turned to look over her left shoulder, staring into gold snake like eyes she said "Well, I've got to get ready for work in a few minutes." Takeyasu's eyes widened as he placed his hand against Yume's forehead. "You're burning up. That's too bad, guess you'll have to stay home today." She shook her head, pushing the man away. "I'm going to get ready now." She told him heading to her bedroom. Noticing the phone she left on the sofa Takeyasu grinned.

"What are you doing!?" Yume glared while holding a shirt to her chest. Takeyasu stepped into the bedroom as she changed into her uniform. "We have plans today." He walked up to the dark haired woman, throwing an arm over her shoulders. "I'll meet you after work then." "No, we have plans now." He replied grabbing her work shirt from her hands, he raised a brow at her light blue lacy bra. "Who are you wearing that for." Yume lifted her hand to grab Takeyasu's fingers, playing with them she answered. "Nagayuki, obviously." Her comfortable bras were on the balcony drying, Takeyasu didn't need to know that though. She moved to grab her work top in his left hand. In response he raised it above their heads, out of her reach. "I'm going to be late." She hissed trying again to get the top. "I told you, we have plans today. I already called in sick for you." He tossed the top across the bedroom.

"You did what?!"

Yume stood in front of the twins, crossing her arms with a frown. "I haven't been working there long they could fire me."

Takeyasu had taken her back to the apartment he shared with his brother. Though he grumbled a bit seeing his brother sitting on the sofa reading a book when they entered. Apparently Nagayuki had returned from a job early.

"You don't have to work." Nagayuki glanced up from his book staring into Yume's brown eyes.

Yume frowned. "Then what am I suppose to do all day?" Takeyasu walked up behind her. "I could think of a few things." She responded by elbowing him in the stomach. "Damn pervert." He frowned. "I wasn't referring to _that_."

"Yes you were."

Takeyasu glared at his older brother.

"Seriously, I'm going to get fired."

"Well, do you really want to work for someone that'll fire an employee that is so sick they can't get out of bed?"

She glared as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I need to work, it's a job that has opportunities to rise up in the business. Five years from now I can have a higher position with better pay, if you don't get me fired." He ran his fingers through her hair as she complained, ignoring everything she said. It irritated him she thought she needed a job, when they would provide for her. The more he thought about it the more annoyed he became, dropping his hands to his sides he glared back. "You don't need that though, you already work too many hours there and don't get paid for overtime. The pay won't be _that_ much better five years from now."

Nagayuki sighed watching the two argue. He didn't want her to work there either, but it wasn't his decision to make. Before he could make an attempt to calm the two down, the petite black haired women snapped.

"Yes, I do! I _need_ to work. It's great you'd support me but what happens when this ends? I'll be homeless with no job. At least I don't have to stress about that if I'm working for a company."

It took a minute for the words to sink in. Both brothers were frozen in place. She didn't say if, she said _when_. They had talked about a future together, sure it was strange and at times annoying to share. Did she not want the future they had talked about?

Takeyasu was the first to speak "When this ends?"

Yume's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't said that, had she?

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant.." she stumbled over her words. Not sure what to say. Of course she never wanted it to end. She glanced at Nagayuki, he was now standing in front of the sofa. She wanted to cry. She could see that she hurt them with that comment. Hell, one could easily argue she was getting the better end out of this relationship. Dating twins, she had two men. While they had to share her.

"Of course I don't want it to end. I don't even want to try and imagine life without you two. I really didn't mean to say it like that, but I'm not going to lie. I am scared, it's perfect for me. I feel like I'm being selfish. I get two lovers and you only get one that you share with your twin brother. I just-" Nagayuki placed his lips on hers cutting her off. She melted into him, his kisses were always loving and gentle. While Takeyasu's were lustful and eager. "Stop it. We discussed this at the beginning, our opinions haven't changed. I love you. If anything we're the selfish ones. This relationship was our idea, we don't want to see you with anyone else. We told you this. If you want to work that's fine. Just please get a different job, this one is too stressful. You work overtime almost every day and aren't paid for it. Just get a part time job somewhere, we'll cover all your bills. You can save your money, I understand your fears. I'll transfer money to you tomorrow you can put into a savings account if that's what you want." Yume sighed, leaning into his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. "You do too much for me already."

"Why are you getting all the attention, when I'm the one that went out of my way to get her a day off and bring her over?" Takeyasu grumbled pulling the woman away from his older brother.

"Ice cream?"

Yume nodded. "Winter is the best time to get ice cream, Nagayuki."

Nagayuki glanced at his younger brother, who wore an identical confused expression.

"Yume, it's snowing." Takeyasu held up hands up, letting the snow fall on his gloved palms. Yume frowned at them though they couldn't see it. Nagayuki's scarf was covering half her face.

"I'm aware."

"You want ice cream while it's snowing."

"It's not that weird."

Nagayuki placed a hand on the small of her back. Gently pushing her in the direction of her favorite ice cream shop. "Let's go then."

She stood in the ice cream shop, her fingers laced with Takeyasu's as she stared at the ice cream. Nagayuki sat in a booth tucked away in the corner, watching the two standing in front of the counter.

"I don't know what I want."

A young male smiled at the woman across from him. "If you want to sample anything let me know. I personally like the cheesecake flavor."

"Oh I love cheesecake."

"It's plain cheesecake, there's no strawberry or anything but I personally prefer original New York cheese cake anyway..." the man started the mumble towards the end of his sentence, embarrassed he rambled off.

"Oh me too!" Yume grinned causing the man to grin back.

"Yume." Takeyasu groaned, annoyed by the man.

"Can I try the cheesecake flavor?"

"Of course!"

She took the small pink spoon from the man's hand placing it in her mouth, her eyes widened in surprise. It was perfect, the texture was creamy and the flavor wasn't too strong.

"Do you like it?" Takeyasu questioned. She nodded. "Yeah it's per-" she was cut off by warm lips covering her own. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip, tasting the sweet flavor.

"That is pretty good."

"Takeyasu!" She slapped his arm, then pulled Nagayuki's scarf up to cover her red face. The worker stood awkwardly trying to avoid looking either of them in the eye.

"One large cup of that and three hot chocolates." Takeyasu spoke with a smug grin.

Yume took the ice cream and one of the cups, still refusing to look at the employee she headed towards Nagayuki.

"I can't believe you." She snapped when the younger twin sat beside her, handing his brother a hot chocolate. "What?" "That's so embarrassing."

"Kissing outside the apartment is embarrassing?"

"Kissing in front of a random person while they're trying to do their job is embarrassing." She hissed back.

Nagayuki sat on the end of the sofa, searching through movies for them to watch. Takeyasu was fixing popcorn in the kitchen and Yume was in the bedroom changing into something more comfortable. She slipped into a t-shirt that was too big and some shorts owned by the boys. Seeing Nagayuki on the sofa she sat to his left, leaning into his chest as she did.

"So, what are we watching?"

"A horror movie." He grinned wrapping an arm around her. She groaned into his chest then positioned herself to lay on the sofa. Takeyasu tossed the snacks on the small table in front of them. "Yume, you're taking up the whole sofa." He lifted her legs to sit on the other end before placing them in his lap.

"Gah!"

"No, you idiot don't go there."

"What is wrong with them? Splitting up is never a good-Ahhhh!"

Yume grabbed Takeyasu pulling him down on top of her as she hugged him.

"Why are people in horror movies so stupid?" She stared at the tv as the ending credits appeared.

Takeyasu moved his hands under her shirt, rubbing her sides. She was still tense and a bit jumpy from the movie. When his hand moved over the side of her lacy bra he smirked.

"Oh Nagayuki, Yume told me earlier she's wearing some lingerie just for you today."

"Oh really?" The older twin looked down at the blushing girl. "Oh I umm-" Takeyasu cut her off pulling the top over her head. Nagayuki grinned seeing the light blue bra he bought her a few weeks ago.

She wasn't going to make it to work tomorrow either.


End file.
